Lawrence's End
This is the last part in Lawrence the Kid Diary series. This time Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica are going to "react" to the thing. 12/7/2001 It's so bad in this prison... Dmirti... Why did you send me here? IT IS SO F**KING BAD! JUST F**KING FREE ME OKAY? NOBODY NEEDED ME HERE SO LET ME F**KING GO... Toy Bonnie: He went to the prison? Toy Chica: This explains why he was running away from us... He was chased by this guy called Dmirti. 19/7/2001 car crashes and other car stops. Dmirti walks out from the car. '''I am so impressed, Lawrence, so impressed. You are the first person to get this far without any trouble but this is the end for you. You have two choices: Come with us back to the Complex Hi-Tech Inc. or the other one is stay here. What will be it? '''Lawrence raises his hands meaning that he will surrender '''Very good choice. BACK TO THE COMPLEX. GREGORY, TAKE HIM.' T. Bonnie: Who the f**k is GREGORY? T. Chica: Possibly a manager or something... no... Dmirti is the manager... 28/7/2001 'I met this guy called Antasma, he told me that he works as an undercover agent for 15 years know. He promised to let me go when Dmirti goes to the Las Vegas for a vacation/holiday. He also told me that i need to record more audios.' T. Bonnie: Antasma? That vampire guy? 09/8/2001 Dmirti got Antasma 'I was talking with Antasma through the Skype until his connection was lost. When his connection got normal, his name was Dmirti Andderson Prosti. Who is that guy?' T. Chica: Wait... Dmirti... it's that guy... 21/11/2001 'This guy called Gregory helped me to get into cell with Henry Stickmin and he told us to escape from the Complex. Gregory will catch up with us both soon...' T. Bonnie: Gregory is that good guy... Right? 09/04/2002 'I, Gregory and Henry flew to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What happened was that i managed to survive, Gregory got a little injury and Henry got a minor injury. I entered the Pizzaria, Gregory and Henry went to buy themselves an apartment for both of them... Strange? Yeah, i know.' T. Chica with T. Bonnie: He is in the Pizzaria? 19/05/2002 'I am so dead right now, there is this guy, coloured into purple colour and he had a knife. A F**KING KNIFE? I NEED TO F**KING RUN LIKE A BUFFED IDIOT!' T Bonnie and T Chica: ... 1/01/2003 'There is somebody called Alberdo. I need to find him, he looks like that Suicide Mouse from that Mickey Mouse cartoon. He told me that i can get out if i trust him. So i said yes. He sent me to the exit but at the end i didn't see him.' T Bonnie and T Chica: BLOODY HELL! %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 'Hello? Hello. So welcome. To your new job at Fazbear's Warehouse Complex INC. I will be your guide here for few dDdDdDays. IIiIiIiIIiiIiiIIi will let you know that we have... '''moaning '''and 15 cameras set up for you. So um... o...' screaming, laughing and moaning uhh... bye.'' Category:Stories